


Stress Relief

by Mistevieous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:30:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistevieous/pseuds/Mistevieous





	Stress Relief

In her undersuit and fatigues, boots making a low thud, South wandered up to a Pelican. She wasn’t trying to be sneaky, she could be stealthy and silent if she wanted, she could come in unseen if she chose. But she wasn’t exactly announcing herself either, just quietly stepping up the ramp in the back. She shoved her hands into her pockets, lifting her head as she blew her hair out of her face. 

Niner was likewise silent, not saying a word as she busied herself with small tasks around her ship. 

Letting out a huff, South moved to cross her arms over her chest, tapping a boot on the metal floor. She wanted Niner to be the one to acknowledge her, ask her what was up. But no, the other woman was going to be quiet and make her have to say something first, wasn’t she? She was in no mood for compromise, stubbornly keeping her lips shut. 

The two continue their wordless standoff, South brooding and Niner simply going about her work. Niner continued moving around, but South stayed in place like the hard headed ass she is. She narrowed her eyes as she watched Niner go about her shit, ignoring her. Just as she was about to snap and finally loudly announce her obvious presence, Niner turned to face her, a fake look of surprise. 

“Oh, South, when’d you get in here?” She asked with a mock tone of curiosity. 

“You’re a fucking bitch.” She growls out, dropping her arms to her sides and frowning.

“Who, me? All I did was ask a question.” Niner shrugged, moving up to the cockpit to fiddle with things there.

“After I waited here for an eternity!” South followed after her, leaning against the frame and crossing her arms again, a grumpy expression on her face. 

“You could’ve said something, you know. We all know you have a voice that can be heard across five galaxies.” Came the reply, but her attention was focused on the panel she was fussing with.

She narrowed her eyes, she didn’t have any good excuse why she didn’t speak up besides wanting attention, and she wasn’t going to just admit that! So instead, she just continued to glare at the back of Niner’s head, then at her face when she turned around. 

“No one will ever believe me if I told them you finally clammed up for once.” Niner snickered, moving closer up to her, “Come on, stop pouting.” 

“I’m not pouting.” She insisted, even if she definitely was pouting down at Niner. 

Sighing, Niner lifted a hand to touch across South’s cheek lightly, studying her face before speaking up again, “What’re you doing up, anyways?”

South leaned into the touch, not wanting to be vulnerable but unable to keep from seeking that comfort. “Couldn’t sleep.” 

“Then why’d you come here instead of hitting the gym or training room like you usually do?” It wasn’t uncommon for South to seek her out in the middle of the night, but usually it was either for a quickie or because something serious was bugging her. 

She just shrugged, puffing up her cheeks faintly and moving to let her hands catch Niner’s hips. 

“Well. Between you not being very chatty right now, and how bitchy you were on the way home from your mission earlier- take it things didn’t go well?” Again, not an uncommon thing, for South to be moody after a mission, but she probably should’ve realized something was up earlier. 

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” South rumbled out, leaning down to press her face against Niner’s neck. 

“What do you want?” She asked, knowing full well what she’s looking for. A distraction, something to get her mind off her troubles, some good old fashioned boning. But she obviously wanted her to say it, not just have to assume. 

“Niner, if I don’t get laid and soon, I’m going to burn this entire ship to the ground.” South mumbled out against her skin, but at least she said it, more or less. 

“Seems dramatic.” She laughed out, moving her hand up to the back of South’s neck, playing fingers through the ends of her hair. 

“Niner.” She leaned back to narrow her eyes again, frown pulling at her lips. 

“Alright, relax, don’t go setting anything on fire yet.” Niner teased, moving her hands up to press palms against South’s cheeks, leading her slowly into a small kiss. 

“Might set that clit on fire.” She gave a playful warning, smiling against the kisses before she deepened them into a more needy kiss. 

They fall into a familiar rhythm of eager, nipping kissing and pawing, groping hands. Now, there have been plenty of times when South wanted to just take it a little slow, easy, savoring the feel of Niner’s body under her hands and against her own frame. This wasn’t one of them. She wanted to forget about the bullshit of her mission, forget about the leaderboard, forget about anything but warm skin under calloused fingertips. 

South only let her go long enough for the back to be shut before she was looping arms around her waist, pulling her close to her chest and kissing down the side of her neck. Her hands rubbed gently along her sides, tugging to get her uniform pulled up and tossed to the side. Niner turned to face her, working her undersuit open and tugging it down her arms, letting it hang by the waistband of her pants. South paused just a moment to pull off her sports bra, then played her fingers back along Niner’s skin, dancing up her stomach then around to her back to work her bra off next. 

There wasn’t much of a pause once the bra was out of the way, her hands pulling eagerly at Niner’s pants to start working them open, nearly fumbling in her hurry. 

“Slow down, Speed Racer,” Niner hummed softly, catching her hands, “What’s the rush?”

“You wear too many clothes.” South huffed, but let her hands stop their work to just hold Niner’s a second. “By the time I get them all off, it’s gonna be time to suit up for the next mission.”

“Well, unfortunately, command generally frowns on me wandering around in the nude.” She laughs, but does let South continue to peel off her pants until they were around her ankles. 

South huffed slightly, but didn’t address the nudity comment. She was more preoccupied with sliding Niner’s panties down with her pants, and touching her calloused fingers over warm skin. She trailed fingertips over her hip, one hand slipping up to cradle her face as she leaned in to kiss her again. Her fingers continued their journey along her pelvis bone, slipping them down to find her clit finally. Hands gripped her biceps, squeezing as she devoured a soft moan. She was warm but of course not wet yet, so she simply, gently nudged fingers against the sensitive spot, going slow and careful. 

“Tease.” Niner hums out as she breaks the kiss, trailing her lips along South’s neck.

“You want clit-burn? Cause that’s how you get clit-burn.” South insists, teasing fingers over just the right spot she knows makes Niner’s knees weak. 

A soft moan is earned from the flex of fingers, hands on her biceps moving up to her shoulders to squeeze and find some solid foundation to hold to. Her free hand moves to catch at Niner’s breast, playing at her nipple to earn another pleased noise. Her mouth moves down to catch the other nipple, tongue teasing softly at the bud and getting more noises, loving the way Niner squirms against her attentions. Not to brag or anything, but she knows how to play the other woman’s body like a well loved violin, attention to just the right spots with the right amount of pressure; she could make her scream and melt if she wanted. But she’s not quite there yet, she wants to take her time, enjoy this brief moment of pleasure before the nonsense of the Project wrecks her nerves again. 

That doesn’t mean she stays still, though. She continues her attention another moment before she slides down, kissing along the length of Niner’s stomach, letting her hands move to trail along the soft curves of her sides and hips, settling on her thighs as she landed on her knees. Sparing a sneaky, mischievous look up at Niner, she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively before pressing forward. She gave a nip to one thigh, dancing her lips closer to the center with soft kisses along warm skin until she met her goal. 

Her palms pressed to Niner’s thighs to encourage her to spread open a little more, her tongue every so lightly swiping over the exposed clit. Niner’s hands tangled in messy blond strands, curling in her hair and drawing her closer with an impatient rumble. South complies readily, for once not fighting or being bratty about it. She wants to tease, but with her face deep in pubes and feeling the heat, tasting Niner on her lips, she can’t help but go wild. 

South braces Niner’s legs in place as she shuts her eyes, humming contently as she licks and mouths every inch she can reach. She pays special attention to her clit, knowing full well how quickly that’ll make her cum. She feels muscles flex against her face and under her palms, the hands in her hair tightening eagerly. Hips roll in deep, slow motions for more, grinding against her face. Her troubles are forgotten as she focuses on getting Niner off, a fun challenge to herself to use only her mouth and no fingers. It’s not impossible, but it does take more work. But hey, she’s a mouthy bitch, it’s not difficult. 

“Fuck, South-!” Niner lets out between her hard pants and shallow gasps, fisting her hair tighter. 

She hums in appreciation, dragging her teeth gently, softly over her clit to earn a sharp noise. She wasn’t planning to make Niner scream, but damn is it hard not to push for it. It would be easy as hell, and she’s kind of thinking fuck whoever hears, she wants to have those noises echoing in her skull for days to come. 

South peeks her eyes open, looking up Niner’s body, her heaving chest and quivering jaw, the way her face scrunches up in pleasure. She adores it, burns it into her memory with the hundreds of other images of Niner coming unraveled for her. She doesn’t dare think it, even in the deepest parts of her mind, but if she fell in love with anyone in her life, it’d be this pilot woman right here, right now. 

Niner nearly doubles over as her orgasm hits, gripping to South’s head and legs shaking uncontrollably. South would grin if she could, face buried in that intoxicating heat and hands gripping the unsteady thighs. This is what heaven must be like, face deep between an angel’s legs as that heavenly voice calls out to her. Perfect. 

Niner sinks down to the floor with her after the rush of her orgasm, South circles arms around her and pulls her into her lap, one hand reaching to brush hair back so she could kiss her forehaed. 

“Just want I want on my face, vag-juice, thanks.” Niner teases softly, even if she is smiling. 

“You’re welcome, asshole.” She rolls her eyes, looking a Niner a second before rubbing her mouth all over her face. 

“Ugh- South, stop that!” She yells and pushes at her face lightly, laughing despite her protests. 

“Sorry, can’t hear you, what was that?” She laughs, catching her arms around Niner and moving to roll them onto the floor. 

“You’re such a dick.” Niner sighs out, settling on top of South and shaking her head a bit. 

“But you love me, so it’s fine.” She insists, rubbing her hands up Niner’s back. “Got anywhere to be anytime soon?” 

“Nah, I’m all yours.” Niner hums, leaning to steal a kiss. 

“Good, cause I am so not done with you.” She warns, giving another smirking grin as she catches her fingers under Niner’s chin and leads her into a deeper kiss. “Now, lets get these boots off so I can fuck you proplerly.” 

Leaderboard? The Project? Stress? Never heard of them, all South knows is this writhing warm body that she’s going to absolutely wreck for the next couple hours.


End file.
